


Splash

by agentcalliope



Series: Musings of a Muse [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A Seychelles fic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Kissing, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "shut up and kiss me"</p>
<p>Jemma's just trying to relax and read her book on the beach, but Fitz has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

* * *

 

All Jemma wants to do is read her damn book in _peace_.

 

But it’s impossible to concentrate on the pages in front of her when the waves crash onto the sand in a languid, soothing manner, and the sun beats down and engulfs her with warmth and tranquility. Adjusting her sunglasses, Jemma lifts the book as close to her eyes as possible, and slides down in her chair.

Mostly, it’s impossible to concentrate because Fitz has been _whining_ and clamoring for her like a child since she sat down to read.

“Jemmmaaa” His voice calls out distantly, accompanied with splashing of water. She sighs, gripping the book tighter and willing herself to focus on the written words instead of spoken ones.

 

“Jemma! _Jemmmaa_ come _in_! The water’s _perfect! Jemma!”_ Fitz tries to coax her, and for a moment she falls prey to the way he says her name with such affection and elation, and she’s sure that if she looks up and sees his beautiful blue eyes she would melt like putty-

 

No.

_Screw_ him _._

Jemma’s been trying to complete this book for ages now, never being able to relax long enough to get far, and isn’t the _point_ of vacations all about catching up on unfinished reading?

 

So Jemma ignores Fitz, and after a while he stops bothering her: no Scottish accent breaking the calm of the private beach urging her to join him, and nothing to stop her from reading this book.

 

(she should’ve known he wouldn’t give up so easily)

 

 

Engrossed in the current chapter, Jemma doesn’t notice Fitz until suddenly she’s being picked up, the book falling out of her hand and onto the sand as she squeals and wraps her arms around his neck to help support herself.

His chest vibrates as he laughs, and she doesn’t dare fight him but holds on tighter when he begins to move towards the crystal clear water. The rhythm of his strides are soothing and relaxing, but Jemma focuses on the quickening of her heartbeat as they get closer to the water.

 

“ _Fitz!_ What are you doing?! Put me _down_!” She shrieks, her laughter mingling with his, unifying into a single sound that rises above the rumbling of the waves and fills the air with bliss and joy.

 

“Nope! You’re going to join me whether you like it or _not_!” Fitz cockily grins, taking a moment to angle his head down to face her, waggling his eyebrows.

 

And as he smirks at her,brandishing that stupid, smug smile of his, Jemma’s suddenly speechless- words caught in her throat, her heart pounding in her chest, and thoughts racing in her mind.

 

He must know, _has_ to know, the effect he has on her. How even though it’s been technically months since they became _more than that,_ he still somehow manages to make her dumbstruck with a single gaze.

 

(he always has, really)

 

_I love you,_ she says to him for the millionth time in her mind, forgetting that for all the notions of being psychically linked, he can’t really hear what she thinks.

 

So she finally decides to say it at loud.

 

“I l— _AHHHHH!_ ”

She yelps, a rush of air overwhelming her body when Fitz drops her into the shallow water, arms and legs flailing as she hits the surface and sinks to bottom. She doesn’t hesitate before pushing her feet against the floor, and stands up gasping for air.

 

Sputtering and breathless, Jemma’s tries to part the drenched hair that covers her face when she catches a glimpse of Fitz, leaning back with his hands on his waist and howling in delight.

 

She glares and frowns, though she’s sure he could notice the faint smile that tugs at the corners of her mouth.

“Ugh, Fitz! I can’t believe you just _dropped_ me! And this water’s _freezing_ what do you mean it’s perfect you _git_ honestly—”

 

“Oh shut up and kiss me,” Fitz reaches out and grabs her hips, drawing her close, and she can’t finish her thoughts because his lips are suddenly on hers and once again, Dr. Leopold Fitz renders Dr. Dr. Jemma Simmons _speechless_.

 

Leaning into his kiss, Jemma lifts her hands and moves them to the back of his head, urging him closer, allowing herself to bask in the heat of the sun and this moment and the _love_ that almost seems to flow between them as substantially as the crystal clear water they stand in.

 

He breaks off first, inhaling and exhaling as audibly as she is, meeting her eyes with a smile and a question.

“Worth giving up your book?”

 

Jemma scoffs and laughs, pulling away from him to reach down, scooping water with her palms and splashing it into his face.

Fitz gasps and shakes his head, sending droplets everywhere and she squealing with glee, trudging away from him through the water before turning around and splashing some more onto him.

 

“Oh, it’s on!” Fitz struggles forward against the push of the water to catch her, splashing her with water that sprays against her back as she scrambles further away, screaming with delight.

 

(he had asked her if it was worth giving up her book, but Jemma thinks that _he’s_ definitely worth any book. He is worth a million books and anything and everything in this world, and beyond)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you welldonefitz for betaing YET AGAIN amazing


End file.
